Miss Keane
Miss Keane '''is a main character in the series. She play a major role to be a teacher of three teenager girls. She originated from Craig McCracken and been adopted by Japan, Toei animation. Section Heading In Episode 03, where the principal rearrange the class, so, where the three magical girls will be a classmate and more than easy to called by the internal science lab. Miss Keane introduces herself from the class as class adviser. Ms. Keane to the Rescue Keane-sensei use to taught a students in her classroom. Afterwards the three girls whom we called, Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru suddenly rise there hand for they had to go to the infirmary (as usual). Keane-sensei allowed them to be. A moment later, In the teacher faculty room. A math teacher approach her to discuss about her students whom often leaves the class in the middle of discussion. So, as they discuss it. The science teacher told her that they were cutting classes as for a meantime Keane-sensei ignore it, but suddenly realize it. In order they wouldn't miss any lecture in the class. Keane-sensei has a plan, so, the three girls wouldn't leave. Every single excuse of the girls, Keane-sensei has a product for them except Himeko whom she allowed to go home for her parents anniversary today. Later, Mojo approach in school as Keane-sensei talk to him that he shouldn't interfere her class. After there confession, Keane-sensei say goodbye to Mojo as she said something that insult Mojo very much. The next day, Keane-sensei is waking in the hall way as if she encounter the girls in there as she told them that they suppose to be in the class. As the girls told her the truth. The atmosphere started to feel strange as if Keane-sensei will totally send them in infirmary to inform what happen to them. Personality Miss Keane is a kind and incredibly patient teacher of them all but don't like a female student like her as much, especially Himeko Shirogane. Miss Keane is very pretty and loved by her male students. Appearance Keane-sensei has light skin, black hair, and Baby blue eyes. She actually wear long red sleeve underneath of her strike polo shirt, brown pants, and red sandals. Origin Ms. Keane teaches Pokey Oaks Kindergarden which is where the Powerpuff Girls attend school. She wears an orange shirt, red vest, brown pants, and has short black hair and light blue eyes. She is patient, beautiful, understanding and very protective of her students, making her a well-liked, motherly figure. She stands 5 feet 1 inches tall (5 feet 3 inches tall in high heels) and weighs 125 lbs. Students' '''Her students' in the room. *Momoko Akatsutsumi *Miyako Gotokuji *Kaoru Matsubara *Himeko Shirogane *Fumika *Hanayo *Sakamoto Trivia *The original Miss keane is a smaller than a Demashitaa Keane. *There attitude is the same as ever. *Her t-shirt change a design than a original one. *Ms. Keane bears the resemblance of Kallen Kozuki from Code Geass Series. *Miss Keane, Snake, Lady, Puyo, Ikura Monster and Helen shares the same voice actress,Tabitha St. Germain in the English dub. Category:Female Category:Human Category:Powerpuffgirls z Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Protogonist Category:Teacher